


feels like my heart will explode now

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “Shit.” He blurts out, fumbling with the button of Derek’s pants.And now they are down to their underwear and Stiles has to fight the urge to cover himself with the sheets. He can do this, he tells himself. He wants to do it.“Do you want to stop?” Derek kisses him again.“No.” Stiles says, honestly. He’s ready.





	feels like my heart will explode now

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: "Anonymous: Man, that list of prompts is awesome! Can I have “you’re just… so, so stupid.” pretty please? Ahem, with smut if possible."

Stiles used to think he’d get used to this, kissing Derek. He was wrong though, because kissing Derek is one of the greatest things in life. The press of their lips together, Derek’s tongue sliding against his. They did their best to keep it PG – or at least Derek _did_ his best, Stiles never promised such thing – but it only lasted a month. And then Stiles was allowed to _touch_.

He still loves kissing Derek, obviously, but he also enjoys running his hands over Derek’s back, sometimes using his nails to make him moan, growl, _whine_. Stiles loves straddling Derek’s lap when they are in his car, pressing his chest against Derek’s, arching his back and leaving his neck exposed for Derek to mark with kisses or bites.

“I –” Stiles sighs, rocking his hips up, practically begging for Derek to get closer, just a _little_ more, “I want you.” They are in his bedroom, the only place they can have some privacy since Derek’s house is filled with babies and younger siblings and annoying _uncles_. Stiles’ dad is not coming back ‘til midnight so they have the house all to themselves.

His dad wouldn’t approve of this scenario, but he lost that fight a long time ago – more accurately when Stiles turned eighteen.

“Me too.” Derek bites at his neck, fists his hands on Stiles’ shirt. “So badly.”

“Then do it.” Stiles cries out. “Please.”

Derek stops then, pulling back to look at Stiles with wide eyes. “You – but –”

Stiles smiles, shaking his head. “I want you to be my first. You know that.”

“Yeah, but –” Derek swallows, sliding to the side. Stiles turns with him, throws one leg over Derek’s and runs a hand over his hair, “we were supposed to be taking things slow.”

“We are.” Stiles insists. “We agreed to do this only when we were ready. Well, I am.” He says. “And you?” He feels a sort of panic starting to grow inside him, what if Derek doesn’t want this? What if –

“Yeah.” Derek admits, cheeks reddening. “I am, but –” he avoids Stiles’ eyes, taking a deep breath, “I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

Stiles laughs, leaning in to kiss Derek’s forehead. “You’re just… so, so stupid.” He takes Derek’s chin, kisses his lips. “I don’t know what I’m doing either. So… let’s find out together?”

Derek inhales and smiles back. “Okay.”

–

They took off their shirts, that’s a start, Stiles figures, reaching out with trembling hands for Derek’s fly. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Derek nods. He keeps his hands on Stiles’ hips. He’s biting his lip nervously and Stiles takes a deep breath. “Should I – yours too?”

Stiles nods, eyes fixed on his hands. It’s nice to know Derek is just as nervous as him. “Shit.” He blurts out, fumbling with the button of Derek’s pants.

And now they are down to their underwear and Stiles has to fight the urge to cover himself with the sheets. He can do this, he tells himself. He _wants_ to do it.

“Do you want to stop?” Derek kisses him again.

“No.” Stiles says, honestly. He’s _ready_. “I’m just – more nervous than I thought?”

“Me too.” Derek says, running his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs. It’s sweet, reassuring. “Huh –” he tries, “shall we –”

Stiles stops him with a kiss, deeper this time. They are good at this, he thinks as Derek kisses him back, and he figures it will help. He moans, grinding against Derek. “We can do this.” He whispers, reaching out for Derek’s boxers and pulling them down slowly. Derek catches up quickly and together they finally get rid of that last barrier.

The press of Derek’s bare cock against his makes him groan. It’s even better than he imagined and as Derek presses down, Stiles can’t help but sink his nails on Derek’s arm.

“Stop, stop.” Derek pulls back, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles freezes immediately, worried. “What – did I do something –”

“No, I –” Derek rushes to say, blushing even harder, “I was about to - you know -” he trails off, voice small and unsure.

“Oh my God.” Stiles laughs, taking Derek’s face in his so he can look into his eyes. “You’re so cute.”

Derek groans, looks away. “Don’t call me cute when we’re having sex.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He presses his lips together, trying to contain his laughter. This is already better than kissing.

–

Stiles arches an eyebrow, watching as Derek stares at the tube of lube in his hands like he’s trying to solve a math problem. “What?”

“I just – how much am I supposed to use?” Derek looks up at him, blinking confusedly.

Stiles sits up. “I think it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does.” Derek insists. “What if I don’t use enough and I end up hurting you?”

“Derek,” Stiles takes his hands, “you won’t hurt me. And if you do, I’ll tell you, okay?” He lays back down when Derek nods and finally pops the tube open. “Besides, it’s not my first time doing this.” He blurts out, casually.

“What.” Derek stops.

“Well,” Stiles blushes, “I mean – my fingers and –”

“Shit.” Derek all but collapses on top of him, kissing Stiles filthily, desperately. “I really, _really _can’t think about that right now.” He gasps, pulling back.

“Then get on with it.” Stiles cries out. He’s the one _desperate_ right now.

“Don’t rush me.” Derek admonishes, jokingly and smirks. He coats his fingers with the lube and finally presses one over Stiles’ hole. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighs. The first finger slips in easily, it always does. He tells Derek so and watches as his pupils dilate. “One more.” He pleads, clinging to the sheets. Derek complies after a beat and Stiles moans. “Yes.” He cries out, smiling up at his boyfriend. “Kiss me?”

Derek does, scissoring his fingers slowly, teasing and so _careful_ Stiles holds him harder, closer. He loves him so much, it’s ridiculous.

–

“What’s taking you so long?” Stiles groans. He’s ready, he’s _so_ ready. He looks up and Derek’s _still_fumbling with the condom. “You know how to put this on, right? We’ve had the same sex education class.”

“I _know_.” Derek mumbles. “But it’s impossible to open this with lube in your hands.” The package falls on the bed and Derek groans.

_Don’t laugh, don’t laugh._ Stiles thinks to himself, reaching out for the abandoned package. “Like this?” He rips it open, smirking triumphantly when Derek glares at him. He pulls back when Derek reaches out for it and bites at his lip. “Can – can I?”

Derek swallows again and nods, watching as Stiles tries to roll it over his cock. _Tries_ being the key word.

“Shit.”

“Did you just rip it?”

“Well,” Stiles swallows, “maybe?”

Derek throws his head back and laughs. After a beat, Stiles joins him. “We are so bad at this.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agrees. “Here’s to hoping next time will be better.”

“Practice makes perfect, right?”

Stiles smiles. “Yeah.” He reaches out for a new condom and _carefully_ rolls it over Derek’s cock. He bites at his lip, stroking Derek’s cock slowly. “I want to taste you.”

Derek whines, holding Stiles’ wrist. “Another day,” he warns, “or I won’t last.” Stiles nods, letting Derek push him back against the bed. “Ready?”

With one last breath, Stiles nods. “Ready.”

–

It hurts, fuck, it hurts. He keeps telling Derek to go on, hoping it will get better, waiting for the part where it _feels good_, but he can’t help but wince at every movement.

“That’s it.” Derek groans. “We’re stopping this.”

“No.” Stiles holds him. “Just – give me some time to adjust.”

“I’m hurting you!” Derek insists.

“Please.” Stiles whines, there are tears at the corner of his eyes, but he’s getting used to it. He just needs – “Just, stay still for a minute, okay? _Please_.”

Derek groans again, reaches out to wipe at a stray tear. “I’m so sorry.” He kisses Stiles’ cheek, his nose, the corner of his mouth. He runs a hand over Stiles’ chest, down to his hip and his thigh gently.

He’s going to keep apologizing, which is very stupid, they are in this together, they both _want _this. So to stop Derek from running his mouth, Stiles just pulls him in for a kiss, sighing as he feels Derek’s chest against his.

Derek kisses back, groaning and giving an involuntary thrust when Stiles bites at his bottom lip. Stiles gasps as the thrust sends sparks of pleasure down his spine. “Shit,” he pulls back, “I’m sorry.”

“No.” Stiles swallows. “It felt good.” He slides his hands down Derek’s back until he gets to his ass and pushes him closer. “Shit, yeah.” He gasps, listens as Derek does the same. “Move.”

Derek shakes his head. “You sure?”

Stiles laughs, gasps, _moans_. “_Yes_.”

–

They come embarrassingly quick, Derek first with a hard thrust that pushes the head of his cock against Stiles’ prostate, and Stiles follows soon after with Derek’s hand on his cock and Derek’s lips on his.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, collapsing next to him on the bed. He’s got sweat on his forehead and his mouth is swollen and red. Stiles thinks he’s never looked more beautiful.

“Yes.” Stiles shakes his head. “Are you going to ask me that every time we have sex?”

“Maybe.” Derek answers, pointing at a particular spot on Stiles’ neck. “It’s red.” He says. “Your dad is going to kill me.”

Stiles laughs, stretching lazily. He’s sore in places he’s never thought he could be, but it doesn’t matter. It was worth it. “Nah.” He answers. “He’ll just threaten you a bit.”

“Great.” He smiles, runs a hand over Stiles’ neck. “I love you.”

Stiles smiles back. “I love you, too. But I’m gonna need some time to recover.”

Derek snorts. “That’s okay.” He kisses Stiles’ shoulder. “We have 'til your dad comes back.”

Stiles laughs, closes his eyes and falls asleep with Derek’s hand on his chest.


End file.
